


shameless

by maybemochas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consent, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: Even with the taunting words, Felix was still always more preoccupied with making sure Sylvain was okay than anything else.What made this hot was the trust he had with his lover. If it was anyone else right now, Sylvain would be terrified out of his ever loving mind.The knowledge that nothing mattered more to Felix than the consent and trust he placed in him was what made it safe. It's what turned the fear into anticipation and excitement.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	shameless

"You remember the rules?"

"Yes."

"Say them."

Sylvain shifted from where he sat on the edge of the bed, slightly uncomfortable as Felix knelt behind him and tightened the restraints of the harness that pressed into the skin of his toned chest.

"If I need you to slow down, hit the buzzer twice. Three times for full stop and once to keep going."

Felix hummed in approval as he pulled hard on the straps and clicked them into place, earning a quick inhale from Sylvain as he arched his back into the feeling as his arms were secured behind him tightly.

Felix's hands carefully placed the small device in Sylvain's palm, wrapping Sylvain's fingers around it and squeezing the hand affectionately before he bent over and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Good."

Sylvain knew that the gentle actions were something that would seem almost foreign soon enough once Felix got more into things so he practically melted against his lover when Felix started off by wrapping his arms around Sylvain so his fingers could slowly explore Sylvain's chest while his mouth sucked lightly at the crook of his neck.

Clearly this was his first mistake, because the second he opened his mouth to moan as Felix bit down on a spot he _knew _was sensitive, Felix grabbed a fistful of bright orange locks of hair and _pulled_.

The moan turned into a strangled cry as Felix sucked hard on the spot, leaving what was going to be an extremely obvious mark before he pulled off of Sylvain and moved to stand in front of him.

Sylvain licked his lips in anticipation as Felix knelt down and pulled out a striped black and white box from under the bed that had a paper tag taped to the top that said "DO NOT OPEN. _THAT MEANS YOU SYLVAIN._"

Of course, upon finding it, Sylvain most definitely moved to open it. Only for him to get caught before he could peek which had more or less been what led to tonight.

Felix smirked as he opened the box and blocked Sylvain's line of sight by propping up the lid.

"Close your eyes idiot."

Sylvain pouted but obeyed, not having to wait long at all before he felt a cool, silky material slide over his eyes.

"Okay, now what?" He asked as he opened his eyes to complete, properly blindfolded darkness.

"Now…" Felix whispered seductively as he breath was suddenly hot on Sylvain's ear, causing him to shiver as he felt calloused fingertips graze the exposed skin of his hips before the tug on his boxers quickly left him exposed _entirely_.

He'd expected the stripping and to be fair, the buzzer in his hand should have tipped him off to what came next, but he wasn't exactly in familiar territory here.

Which is why everything went _just_ the way Felix wanted it to as Sylvain yelped at the sudden sharp, yet amazing feeling of Felix twisting one of his nipples between his fingers, only to have his wadded up boxers stuffed into his mouth and cause him to let out another shout, this one completely muffled as Felix worked quickly.

Sylvain squirmed a bit, which only caused Felix to straddle his hips to keep him in place. The feeling of Felix's bare cock brush unexpectedly against Sylvain's sent another shiver through his body as Felix took a strip of fabric and secured it over Sylvain's mouth, tying it off in the back.

Once Sylvain was properly shut up, Felix smirked and rolled his hips down in time with his hands pressing Sylvain's body down so he was lying on the bed.

"There. That's better."

Sylvain felt exposed in ways he never had been before and it thrilled him yet also set him incredibly on edge as he adjusted to the vulnerability.

"I'm going to prep you now. Remember what we talked about earlier? I want to test these toys out, but only if you think you're up to the task."

Even with the taunting words, Felix was still always more preoccupied with making sure Sylvain was okay and still on board than anything else. In all honesty, things like this were kind of scary as a general concept to Sylvain.

What made it hot was the trust he had with his lover. If it was anyone else right now, Sylvain would be terrified out of his ever loving mind. The knowledge that nothing mattered more to Felix than the consent and trust he placed in him was what made it safe. It's what turned the fear into anticipation and excitement.

Sylvain moved his thumb over the button in his hand and pressed it once. 

Felix let out a small breath and smiled warmly at the blindfolded man before him, dropping character for a moment as he climbed over him and pressed a kiss to Sylvain's temple, his thumb swiping at his cheek lovingly in a moment of pure affection for his lover.

He squeezed lightly before he moved off of Sylvain and directed his attention to the box he had set aside for tonight. With a soft familiar click followed by the sound of cold gel squirting out of the small bottle of lube that was known to enhance the senses and make for better sex, Felix rubbed the liquid between his fingers a bit before moving back towards Sylvain and pressing one into him slowly.

Sylvain only tensed for a moment at first before he relaxed into it with a sigh. He had gotten a lot better at prepping ever since Felix showed him the ropes, but it always felt best when it was Felix who touched him.

One curling finger eventually became two, pumping in and out of him and scissoring the tight muscles of his asshole before a third slipped in and had Sylvain's eyes rolling into the back of his skull with a shameless moan.

Multitasking was a bit tricky, but as he worked his fingers into Sylvain's ass he pumped Sylvain's growing erection to prepare him a bit before he spread some more lube onto his free hand to slicken up Sylvain's hardening member a bit. (something that took way more practice to do one handedly than he cared to admit)

Sylvain felt the somewhat familiar feeling of a ring being slipped onto his cock and he moaned at the friction of the tight ring dragging down his shaft until it was pressed into the base at his hips.

Felix murmured sweet praises to him through the entire thing, telling him how good he was being and how he was taking it all so well. 

His lips found their place on one of Sylvain's nipples as he sucked at the sensitive bud between words before switching to the other until Sylvain was completely lax beneath him and he was able to pull his hands away.

The whine that followed the absence of Felix's slickened fingers was almost heartbreakingly desperate enough for Felix to feel bad. Almost.

Using his less lubed up hand, Felix reached into the box and found the second toy he wanted to put into action while he slipped into character.

He simply huffed instead of showing sympathy and took his time spreading the excess lube over the black silicone plug he had kept in the box of hidden toys he wanted to try.

"Stop being such a brat. Even when you're gagged like a whore you're still completely insatiable. You should really learn how to behave yourself."

A shiver ran through Sylvain at the change in Felix's persona. Even with the desire to talk back or even feel insulted, there was the raw desire that shot straight to his ringed dick from the harsh words.

However, the instinct impulse to defend himself was cut short by the abrupt way Felix took a handful of his ass and pushed apart Sylvain's legs with his knee before he shoved the plug up his ass, twisting it sadistically as it sunk in.

"_Hnnm!"_

The action hurt, but the sudden feeling of being filled made his dick twitch with interest all the same, even with the ring on.

Felix hummed as his fingers trailed over the toned muscle of Sylvain's abdomen while his other hand massaged the firm, yet soft flesh of Sylvain's ass before squeezing.

"There, now isn't that better?"

He didn't give Sylvain a chance to process why his hands suddenly pulled away from his body. Instead, he wordlessly reached for the remote beside him and pressed a button, eyes hungrily waiting to see the effect it would have on the man in front of him.

_"MmmnMPH!!"_

A strangled cry escaped Sylvain as his entire body jolted instantly. Sylvain wasn't prepared for the sudden feeling of the plug Felix shoved into his ass to start _vibrating._

Felix chuckled at the reaction and loved watching Sylvain shake with building tension as he tried his best not to squirm around too much. 

"You're more resilient than I expected." He hummed nonchalantly as his fingertips swirled around the head of Sylvain's weeping cock, collecting the precum on the pads of his digits before he dragged them down Sylvain's shaft, taking his time in a way he knew was driving Sylvain positively mad.

He smirked as Sylvain's breathing became heavier and his hips lifted weakly against Felix's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah." Felix tsked as he used his other hand to press Sylvain's hips back into the mattress, ignoring the frustrating whine that accompanied it. "I thought I told you-" His fingers finally trailed down to their destination, the ring at the base of Sylvain's straining member and flicked the on switch. "To _behave._"

Sylvain practically screamed into the gag as his entire body thrashed unwillingly from the intense vibrations. It would have been bad enough if it had been a normal vibrating ring combined with the plug, but he had never felt anything this _intense_ before.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his legs spasmed and his back arched involuntarily, shouts of mixed pleasure and utter agony being muffled by the fabric stuffed in his mouth.

Felix threw his head back and moaned shameless as he finally wrapped his hand around his neglected cock and pumped slowly, gyrating his hips up into his palm as he watched Sylvain fall apart.

"_Fuck_, you're so perfect Syl. I just want to leave you like this and torture you for days. It's so fucking hot seeing you like this, it makes me want to see just how many ways I can make you fall apart."

A broken sob tore itself from Sylvain's lips as his entire body shook violently with stimulation that kept dancing back and forth over the line of being unbearably overstimulating and just right.

Felix bit his lip and pumped faster as he watched Sylvain for a bit longer, almost regretting that it hadn't occurred to either of them to record this. As embarrassing as the idea was, Sylvain was just so fucking hot right now and just the sight of him was enough to make him want to cum right there and then.

Reluctantly, Felix released his own throbbing member and crawled back over Sylvain, catching his fingers on the ring and tugging on it ever so gently.

"You're doing so good. You look so beautiful right now, I want to see more. Do you want me to reward you?"

Sylvain had to resist the urge to rapidly press the buzzer in his hand over and over again. One buzz meant "yes, keep going". Not one hundred.

_Bzzt._

"Very good."

Felix finally pulled the vibrating ring off, not turning the device off until it slipped off the head of Sylvain's cock. He tossed the toy to the side, the piece nothing more than an afterthought as he crawled further up and slipped Sylvain's blindfold off.

His face was a mess and Felix loved every detail. There were semi-dried tear tracks down his cheeks that only threatened to be replaced by the fresh tears caught on the corner of Sylvain's eyes. His pupils were blown wide and the flush of his cheeks combined with the sweat on his brow left Felix's mouth feeling dry.

Good thing he had a plan to remedy that.

Sylvain could barely contain himself as Felix undid the knot of the fabric over his mouth and pulling it away. The redhead parted his lips enough for Felix to pull out the wadden up boxers in his mouth before he was already blabbering like a fool.

"F-Fe please_. _I need- I need you to. Felix, _please._"

"Shhhshsh, it's okay. I got you."

Felix pressed his lips against Sylvain's in an open mouthed kiss that mixed sweetly between being affectionate and hungry. His hand wrapped around Sylvain's cock and pumped slowly with care, wanting to give him a break from the intensity of it all before he really finished the job.

Sylvain moaned weakly into the kiss and was absolute putty in Felix's hands as he let Felix push his tongue into his mouth and dominate the kiss entirely and do whatever he pleased.

The desperate, needy and nearly _dumb_ look on Sylvain's face sent a jolt of lust straight to Felix's dick the second he pulled back.

Sylvain almost chased Felix's lips until he saw where they were going as Felix scooted down and readjusted himself so Sylvain's erect cock was right in front of his face.

Words couldn't do justice to the way Felix's hot, wet mouth felt on Sylvain's cock after everything he just was put through. Sylvain had _always_ loved Felix's mouth but this? This was other-fucking-wordly.

The low moan that left him as he bucked his hips up into Felix's mouth while the raven haired man bobbed his head up and down, letting his tongue drag against Sylvain's shaft in the most delicious way would have to suffice in letting Felix know just how good it was.

The plug in his ass continued to vibrate and make everything feel all the more intense as he watched Felix with labored breaths. He felt the coil inside of him tightening rapidly as Felix sucked harder.

He didn't even get the chance to warn him before the sudden burst of vibrations in his ass that followed a subtle _click_ from the remote Sylvain didn't even notice Felix pick back up caused him to see nothing but stars as he screamed out and spasmed uncontrollably, releasing into Felix's mouth.

There wasn't enough coherency left in Sylvain's mind to process or appreciate the way Felix swallowed every single drop he could like a fucking champion while Sylvain rode out the most intense orgasm of his life.

He went completely limp as he fought to gain control of his labored breathing and the erratic beating of his heart as he looked down at Felix in a daze.

The vibrations from the plug suddenly stopped as Felix popped his mouth off of Sylvain with a mix of cum and spit spilling from his lips, causing a weak moan to fall from Sylvain's lips in his dazed state of mind.

Felix smirked and licked his lips before he pulled the plug out of Sylvain and pumped at his own cock that still managed to make Sylvain practically drool at the sight of.

"You going to be able to see this through all the way to the end?"

Even with his mouth completely unhindered, Sylvain couldn't speak even if he wanted to, so he just nodded dumbly as he lifted his hips in the air a bit with what little strength his boneless body had left in him.

Felix groaned as he pumped himself quicker, twisting his hand around his base a few times before he grabbed Sylvain's hips and lined himself up.

Their voices overlapped with low moans as Felix sheathed himself inside of Sylvain, only settling for a moment before Sylvain rolled his hips and whined.

"Oh goddess, Lix please. _Move._"

How the hell Sylvain could be so desperate still almost stunned Felix into stillness. But instead Felix simply dug his fingers into the flesh of Sylvain's hips and pulled out to the point where only his tip was still inside of Sylvain before he crashed back into him, causing them both to moan again.

Felix's hips didn't take long to build up a punishing pace that had Sylvain gasping with each thrust and while Felix's breathing grew more labored.

"Holy shit Syl. Holy fucking hell."

Usually Sylvain was the more vocal of the two during sex, but Felix couldn't help it as he felt his own climax quickly approaching.

Sylvain's hips rolled up against his him, meeting his hips at just the right time to hit deeper in a way that had them both seeing stars. Once. Twice. Three times was all it took before Felix completely buried himself inside Sylvain and came with a stuttering moan as his eyes screwed shut tightly, releasing into Sylvain not caring if it made a mess.

He collapsed face first on the bed beside Sylvain after he pulled out with a heavy breath and just stared blankly as they both tried to regulate their breathing again.

"Holy fucking shit." Sylvain laughed.

Felix didn't bother fighting the grin that spread across his lips as he nodded. "Mhmm."

"That was so good. Holy hell Fe. You're amazing."

Felix snorted and buried his face in the sheets before his hand swatted weakly at Sylvain's chest. "Shut up."

Sylvain's breathless laugh grew stronger, only causing the smile on Felix's face to grow wider and the warmth in his chest spread as well.

Untying Sylvain and cleaning up took a lot more time and energy than either would have liked, but soon enough they ended up just where they wanted to be, curled up under the sheets in each others arms.

Felix hummed contentedly as he pressed his face into the crook of Sylvain's neck and pulled him closer.

"I love you, y'know."

The sincere words were one of the few things Felix was able to say with ease when it came to expressing how he felt. Especially in moments like these.

"I love you too babe." Sylvain said as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Felix had almost fallen asleep when Sylvain shuffled a bit and said his name.

"Hey Fe?"

"Hm?"

"When the hell did you end up with a collection of professional sex toys?"


End file.
